A Heart Full of Love
by CatsTheEnd
Summary: Josephine Thenadier, Eponine's sister, was a big impact on the Les Amis. They each loved her but one more than the rest. Grantaire knew what he wanted. And he wanted her safe and away from the dangerous barricade. Grantaire/Oc
1. Prologue

Author note - Hello! This is my first Les Miserables fan fiction. I cannot express how much that movie means to me, it is so amazing! Please, enjoy this, I am absolutely in love with Grantaire. Based on the 2012 movie, please leave a response and tell me what you think of this c'; thank you!

Prologue:

France, 1823

"Eponine!" Cried the nine-year old Josephine, following behind her older sister.

"Come on, Josephine! Mama and Papa are waiting!" Eponine called to her, walking into her family inn.

"Eponine, come my dear. Where is your sister?" Ah, Eponine , Josephine, let me see you. You both look good in those blue hats! Some little girls know how to behave. And, they know what to wear." Their mother, Madame Thenadier, said holding her little girls cheeks. "And I'm saying thank heaven for that!"

Josephine held her older sisters hand as their mother started beckoning her dear friends, Cosette, to go fetch the water alone in the forest.

As Cosette ran off, the innkeeper, their papa, Monsieur Thenadier awakes from his slumber on a bench, drunk, and roared.

"My bands of soaks, my den of dissolutes. My dirty jokes! My away pissed as newts. My sons of whores, spend their lives in my inn!"

Josephine masters of being conartists, her and Eponine had to help fool the rich folks into loosing their belongings.

It quieted down in inn that night, Eponine had already went to bed, Josephine told her she would wait for her dear friend, Cosette. She saw her enter with a tall man at her side. Madame and Monsieur Thenadier tried to use their thievish moves on this man, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Let me take your coat, M'sieur!" Madame Thenadier called to the man.

"Cosette shall live in my protection."

This man was to take away Cosette?

"You are very welcome here!"

"I will not forget my vow!" He continued.

" Take a glass!"

"Take a chair!"

"Cosette shall have a father, now!"

Josephine's Papa turned to his wife. "What to do? What to say, shall you take our treasure away?" He held Cosette, and stroked her face. "What a gem! What a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girl! Lets not haggle for darling Colette!"

"Cosette," Madame Thenardier corrected.

"Cosette- Dear Fantine- gone to rest. Have we done for her child what is best?

I think so. Treated her like she was one of our own!"

Josephine knew that what her papa said was a lie. Anyone could see the look on Cosette's face.

"Your feelings do you credit, sir. And I will ease the parting blow." He hands Thenardier money. "Now may I say, we are agreed? Come Cosette-"

"Wait, m'sieur!" Little Josephine cried running to him. "Can I say goodbye to my dear Cosette?"

The man nodded and Cosette came out from behind him and was pulled into an embrace. "Goodbye my Cosette," Cosette waved to her friend, and was gone.

Her parents grabbed her by the shoulders turning her around.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed my sweet Josephine?" Her father said getting lower to her level.

"Yes papa,"

He nodded a motion for her to go upstairs meeting her sister.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1:

Paris, France 1832

Josephine, now eighteen years old, followed her sister, Eponine, to the protesting. "Eponine, slow down!" She huffed as they came to a stop.

"We're almost there , Josephine! Come on!" Eponine cried towards her sister. Josephine knew the reason why Eponine wanted to come along with her to the protest. And his name was, Marius Pontmercy. She had fancied him for quite sometime, and Josephine could tell that this love would falter, it was only one sided.

A little ahead of her and Eponine she could hear her friend Courfeyrac, "When is it going to end?"

Josephine left Eponine to stand beside him, and help in the protest.

"When we gonna live?" She put in with a smile to Courfeyrac. Who grinned back at her.

Joly, the boy with dark hair and dark eyes said, "Something's got to happen now!"

"Something's got to give!" She cried.

The leader of the rebellions, Enjolras, stood on a raised step with Marius Pontmercy standing next to him. Josephine looked down to the crowd to find Eponine transfixed on him. She felt a pain in her heart as she watched her sister.

"Where are the leaders now?" Enjolras began. "Where are the swells who run this show."

"Only one man, General Lamarque speaks for the people here below!" Marius continued.

Josephine approached them Enjorlas reached his hand out for her. Which she accepted joining them, "Lamarque is ill and fading fast. Won't last a week." She yelled to the people.

"With all the anger in the land! How long before judgement day?" Marius said after her comment.

"Before we cut the fat ones down to size!"

After Enjolras' input the police arrived on their horses. "Stay here and you die!" They threatened, causing the crowd, including Eponine, to disperse.

Josephine turned to Enjolras, "Must I ask where Monsieur Grantaire is for this protest?"

"He is where you would normally find him, the pub."

Josephine rolled her eyes , of course, Grantaire was one to miss protest for wine. Grantaire was one of her best friends, they would constantly tease each other whenever they were together. He had messy black hair, and a blue eyes gaze that could melt the sun. She did quite fancy him, even if she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself.

"Then, I know where I'm heading to next, thank you Monsieur Enjolras," she said waving good bye.

Josephine walked into the pub to see Grantaire sitting by the bar. She moved silently and placed her hands over his eyes leaning into him whispering into his ears. "Hello, Monsieur Grantaire."

He grinned ear to eat, " Is this my fair Lady Josephine?"

He jokingly mocked.

She let got and sat next to him looking at him, "And who else would you want it to be?" She said smiling.

"I could think of others," he laughed

She faked being hurt, "Well then, I'll take my leave!" Getting up from her seat.

"Good, because I was about to leave too. Lets got together."

"Alright Monsieur." She smiled her heart pounding as he took her hand and off they went.

"You weren't at the protest, Grantaire."

"Oh, did you miss me, Josephone?" He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You know I always do!" It's one of the reasons I go to the protests." She called to him patting his chest a slight blush upon her cheeks.

"We should take you home Mad'moiselle, it's getting quite late." He chuckled.

Josephine nodded and giggled. "Thank you Monsieur Grantaire," she said grabbed his hand interlacing her fingers with his. It took Grantaire by surprise by returned the gester and squeezed her hand.

They had arrived at last to her apartment. "And here we are Grantaire, my lovely home." She said sarcastically with her hand out for him to shake it in a thank you, when he grabbed it he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Mad'moiselle Josephine." He said with a seductive smile and turned his heel.

"Oh Josephine!" Eponine sang, grasping both her sisters hands. "I do believe I saw that! You do fancy Monsieur Grantaire! I knew the day would come!"

"Dear sister, Eponine! I am afraid I don't know what you are getting at!" She stated blankly, without a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Of course dear sister. Of course."

That night, Eponine filled her on of Marius asking her to find a girl he hadn't even talked to. And how he was in love with this woman, this Josephine knew hurt without a doubt. Eponine told her the girls name, Cosette. This name was familiar to me.

Who are you, my dear Cosette? That gives my sister pain.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:

Grantaire met Josephine for a stroll through the streets of Paris. "Monsieur Grantaire," she called from behind him, "When do we all meet at the cafe?"

"Oh don't you fret my fair lady, Josephine!" He mocked, "I'll get you safely to the cafè and to your sweet Enjolras. When time calls for it!"

"Monsieur Grantaire, you must be mistaken!" She said to him in a derisive tone. "For Enjolras isn't my sweet. You are the sweetest of all the Barricade Boys!"

"Now you're mocking Mad'moiselle, I am hurt!" He laughed and offered her his arm, she grabbed it happily. They continued their walk.

"Grantaire, I do believe it's time to head to the cafè."

"What a shame, I was enjoying our alone time." He sighed. Coming into view was the ABC Cafè.

"Ladies first," he said letting her go ahead of him,

"What a gentleman!" She curtsied, running up the stairs.

Enjorlas, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Joly sat around with others as they arrived. Marius followed suit. Enjorlas' voice broke through the chattering, "Well, Courfeyrac! Do you have all the guns? Joly, Prouvaire! Our time is running short!"

Courfeyrac answered, "Students, workers,everyone! There's a river on the run! Like the flowing of the tide. Paris is coming to our side!"

"Enjolras! At Notre Dame, the sections are prepared!" Combeferre told him.

"Grantaire, put down the bottle! Did we get the guns we need?" Enjolras yelled at him.

Grantaire and Josephine looked to Enjolras, and Grantaire replied, "Give me brandy on my breath. And I'll breathe them all to death!"

Josephine giggled at his response, that was something he would say.

"The time is near- So near it's stirring the blood in their veins. And yet beware!" Enjolras began, "Don't let the wine go to your brain!" He said, with a glance to Grantaire, who still put the flask to his mouth. "For the army we fight is a dangerous foe with the men and the arms that we never can match. But the National Guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign." He stopped with a look around his companions. "To rally the people, to call them to arms!"

Josephine looked towards Marius, because he hadn't put anything in to the meeting like normal. "Marius, wake up! What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Josephine called to him.

Grantaire looked to Marius as well, "Some wine and say what's going on!"

"A ghost you say? A ghost maybe, she was just like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone."

Grantaire sat by his friend pulling Josephine into his lap and sang, "I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him, 'ooh and 'aah!" He cast a glance to the woman he held in his lap ad continued, "You talk of battles to be won. And her he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an opera!"

Josephine tried to get up Grantaire, but he held her there. They started laughing, but Enjolras wasn't thrilled. "It is time for us to decide who we are, do we fight for the right at the opera now?" Enjolras cut in, "Have you asked yourselves what's the price you might pay?" He looked to Grantaire and Marius, this being said caused Grantaire to loosen his grip on Josephine and she allowed herself to take the seat next to him. "Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colors of the world are changing day by day.

Red- the blood of angry men!

Black- the dark of ages past!

Red- a world about to dawn!

Black- the night that ends at last!"

Marius rose from his chair and turned to Enjolras, "Had you seen her today you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone on a moment of breathless delight." As Marius described his love for this woman, Grantaire looked toward Josephine who smiled at him. "Had you been there today you might also know, how the world: may be changed in just one burst of light. And what was right seems wrong! And what was wrong seems right!"

"Red!" Josephine pipped up.

"I feel my soul on fire!"

"Black!" Grantaire sang.

"My world if she's not there!" Then everyone but Enjolras joined, "Red!"

"The color of desire!"

"Black!"

"The color of despair!"

"Marius, you're no longer a child! I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call! Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal, your little lives don't count at all. Red."

"The blood of angry men!"

"Black!"

"The dark of ages past! Red- a world about to dawn!

Black- the night that ends at last!" They all ended.

"Listen! Listen to me!" Gavroche said, but no one but Courfeyrac heard him.

"Listen, everybody!" Courfeyrac yelled causing them all to look.

"General Lamarque is dead."

Enjolras turned to his companions.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3:  
"Lamarque is dead.. Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate. The people's man. His death is the sign we await! On his funeral day they will honor his name with the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricades rise! The time is here! Let us open it with courage and cheer!"  
"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!" Josephine cried.  
"But, a jubilant shout!" Courfeyrac said.  
"They will come one and all!"  
"They will come when we call!"

Josephine and Marius saw Eponine enter the room, looking at Marius. He followed her out, Josephine knew what this was. Eponine had found Cosette..  
Which concluded the meeting.  
"Josephine, would you allow me to walk you home?"  
"No," she stated plainly. Then smiled, "Let's go to the pub! I want to drink, and since you're a gentlemen, Monsieur Grantaire.. You'll pay!"  
"My Mademoiselle Josephine! It would be an honor!" He said to her jokingly, offering her his arm as they got up.

No word was spoken between them as they journeyed. Josephine joked up to Grantaire, he had an absent look on his face, it wasn't like him.  
"Grantaire?" She called to him in a little concerned whisper. It broke him out of his deep thought, and he looked down at the girl holding his arm and grinned.  
" I am alright, Josephine, don't fret." She nodded and looked back down, until Grantaire came to a sudden stop.  
"Actually, Josephine." He said to her, pulling her in front of him. He seemed to ponder of what to say.  
"It's what Enjolras said, isn't it?" She concluded with a questioning look?  
He just nodded and gave her a serious look in the eyes. "You do know the price I might pay fighting in this battle, yes?"  
Josephine didn't really think of what Enjolras said, the answer was obvious, her friends might die on the battle. She fought back tears, nodding. "Must you fight, Grantaire? I know you really don't want to be in the revolution, so, don't fight at the barricade."  
"Josephine.." He sighed out. "You know, that I must for Enjolras. He's got me out of a lot of touch patches and, I need to be there for him."  
She wished he hadn't said it, but he did. It would be a week from that day till the funeral day.  
One more week before everything she knew would change. One more week before all she loved would be gone. One more week and the man she loved more than life itself would be taken away.

"Mademoiselle," He said and turned to her with a smile offering her his hand. "May I?"  
" I would be honored Monsieur," She giggled and he pulled her close and started swaying her around.  
"You know, you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself."  
She gave him a puzzling look, "Where did this come from all of a sudden?"  
He stopped swaying and placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her head up to face him. "I need to tell you this, just in case something does happen to me at the barricade... Josephine." His head lowered closer to hers, she could feel his hot breath on her face a slight pink rose to her cheeks.  
When she thought he was going to kiss her, and that everything would have melted in front of her. Grantaire started laughing and backed away from her face. "Your face! It's so priceless, Josephine!"  
"That wasn't funny Monsieur," She said, a little disappointed.  
He soon turned serious again and said, "I wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't want me to. Now, how about we get you home Mademoiselle Josephine?" He offered her his arm once more.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4:  
5 days left.  
"For it isn't a dream, not a dream."

Josephine counted down the days until General Lamarque's funeral. Until the world she knew would begin to change.  
And, she swore on that day she will protect the ones she loved.  
Josephine opened the door and stepped out. Grantaire was standing there drinking wine from his flask, he grinned wide when he saw her.  
"Monsieur Grantaire," Josephine smiled, grabbing his arm.  
He led her to the café, where the group sat. Josephine sat beside Courfeyrac as she listened to her friends talk of the barricade.  
Grantaire came over her, giving her a questioning look which she returned with a reassuring smile.  
"Are you alright, mademoiselle?" He asked, taking the other side of her, "You look as pale as a ghost."  
"It won't matter what I say Monsieur," she began with a sad glance around the table. "You all will still be going to a war you will certainly not win, with a such a few in number you are,"  
"You sound as though you have little hope," Enjolras called to her in a forceful voice.  
She rose from her seat, "I'm going to fight with you,"  
Grantaire didn't like this idea and grabbed her arm roughly also jumping out of his seat. "No, Josephine, that is out of the question!"  
She jerked her arm out of his tight grasp, "You think you're the only one that wants to fight for what they love?" She spat at him, turned her heel and walked down the stairs out of the café without a second glance.  
Grantaire fell back in his chair and took a swig of his wine flask.  
"Maybe, you should go after her?" Courfeyrac told Grantaire who nodded with a sigh and followed after Josephine.

Night had fallen on Josephine, she hadn't realized she journeyed far away and was lost. The streets were full of starving and sick people trying to stay warm. As Josephine continued to find her way to find her way around, she heard foot steps coming closer towards her.  
She quickened her steps, the ones behind her did the same until a hand grasped strongly around her wrist. Twirling her around to meet the face of an old man who's breath had the smell of alcohol on it.  
"Mademoiselle, you look lost, let me help you." The old man said, with a smirk.  
He had dark eyes that put a fear into Josephine. When he smiled at her you could see his teeth rotting away.  
"No m'sieur, I am not lost," she said bravely, not showing him fear.  
The man knew he could easily over power and it didn't take long before he pushed her against the wall behind them.  
However, before he could start what this dirty old man was willing to do, he was grabbed by the dollar and threw to the ground.  
Josephine couldn't believe what she saw, Grantaire hovering over this man, who now laid unconscious. "G-Grantaire?" She reached a shaking hand to him and grabbed his sleeve. He turned to her, tears ran down her face. "I'm-I'm sorry!"  
He cuffs her face in his hands, "Don't be sorry, Josephine. I should've followed after you sooner, I'm sorry."  
Josephine stared into his blue eyes, her heart melting away. He did the same as he had days before, lowering his head, staring deeply into her eyes. "Josephine." He breathed onto her face as his lips fell upon hers, only for a brief moment. He wiped up her tears running his thumbs over her face. "Josephine, I only meant what was best for your safety, I want you safe and far away from the funeral and barricade.. I love you."  
Josephine was taken back by what Grantaire had said, in the seven years She had known him, she'd never have thought she would realize her true feelings for this drunk. Or that he would come out to her and confess.  
Without a moment to think she raised herself on her heels and kissed him, pulling back with a smile. "I love you too," her smile then turned into a look of something sour and bitter. She looked away from him. "And, that's why I must join in this battle," She looked back at him, "If you die and the rest of the barricade was to fall, I want to fall next to your side and with it. With you, Monsieur Grantaire, my world has started."  
"Now, Josephine, you know Enjolras nor the rest of our companies would aloud you to fall with us, Let's get you home." He finished their debate with this, and she grabbed his arm.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5:  
3 days left

" 'Ponine! Are you alright?"  
"Josephine, you don't understand how lucky you are to have the man you love loving you back." She said with no emotions in her voice.  
"Eponine, it's Cosette isn't it? Why would you find her for Marius, when its only going to cause you great pain?"  
"I want to seem him happy, that's all I want."  
Josephine hugged her sister, Eponine said into her collar bone, "But, I have thought of a plan to make sure I can watch over Marius when goes to the barricade," Josephine pulled away from her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to disguise myself as one of the boys and join in the ball."  
Josephine's eyes grew in shock as she looked at her sister, "Are you crazy? That- That just might work! I want in!"  
"I'm not letting my little sister join in the fighting! You must be mad!"  
"Please Eponine! I don't want to be alone! I want to be able to protect Grantaire, I couldn't live without him.."  
Eponine looked defeated, "Fine,"  
Josephine smiled and pulled her sister into another embrace, "Merci, Merci 'Ponine!"

Josephine walked side by side with Grantaire, she knew her time with him was running short. So, she intended to spend as much time with him as she could.  
"Monsieur Grantaire, you will help Courfeyrac watch over my brother, Gavorche, won't you?"  
He nodded,"Of course I will Mademoiselle,"  
"You know, you don't have to.. to fight."  
He sighed, "Don't start right now, Josephine."  
"Fine." She dropped the subject, everyday she would try to convince him not to go, but it was to no avail. He would give her the same answer.  
She so couldn't believe they were allowing her twelve year old brother to fight with them and not her. She would say something on this matter but, Grantaire would just ignore it.  
She stopped and pulled on his arm, "Promise me, you will make your way back to me, Monsiuer Grantaire?" She said to him in a pleading whisper, placed her hands on his chest. Grantaire bent over and kissed her on the forehead holding her hands in his, "I promise, Mademoiselle."  
Grantaire pulled his wine flask out and began to drain the red liquid. Josephine grabbed it out of his hands and mimicked his actions.  
"You can't do that!" He bellowed and picking up the small woman over his shoulders.  
"Grantaire! Monsieur Grantaire, put me down at once!"  
He payed the woman little mind as he grinned and laughed through his teeth. She was happy to see him back to his normal self, these are the last few days exactly like this.

One Day Left.  
Enjolras and the rest of the company readying for the next day, stacking the rifles on the wall. Josephine sat with Madam Hucheloup helping her sew the red flag she kept glancing nervously at Grantaire as he walked about the room.  
Marius still hadn't shown, and Josephine was afraid he'd abandon them after everything, to go after Cosette who had fled to England.  
"One more day before the storm!" Enjolras started, "At the barricades of freedom!"  
Josephine looked sadly around the room to each one of her friends, stopping at Grantaire.  
"One more day before we must part, before we all ride to our destinies of freedom." Josephine whispered.  
Grantaire caught her glance and grinned like a wild man at her.  
"When our ranks begin to form," Enjolras walked to Grantaire, "Will you take your place with me?"  
Grantaire turned away from Josephine, as they all said, "The time is now! The day is here! One more day!"

Josephine looked out the window and saw Marius coming towards the entrance of the café, she smiled. He came in and took the red flag away from them running to the first floor. Josephine followed after, taking the side next to Grantaire, who slid an arm around her waist.  
The students on the room sang loudly as Marius entered, "One day to a new beginning! Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be king! There's a new world to be won! Do you hear the people sing?"  
Marius raised the flag high, "My place is here, I fight with you!" Enjolras smirked and gripped the pole with Marius.  
"Tomorrow, we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store! One more dawn! One more day! One day more!" Enjolras as Marius walk to the window and held the flag outside. The crowd outside cheered.  
Josephine looked to Grantaire with a look of hopelessness. He looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile then kissed her on the cheek.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6:  
'Todays the day,' Josephine thought with a heavy sigh, fears coming to her eyes. She wrapped cloth tightly around her chest to press her breasts back to give her more of a manly appearance. She pulled the trousers she stole from her father around her tiring the belt tight. Slipping the blouse over her head.  
Josephine gripped her long brown hair and rolled it on the top of her head and placed a cap over it. She looked believable.  
She walked out of her apartment.  
Eponine, also disguised, waited for her. "Are you ready?" Josephine nodded slowly.  
Eponine and Josephine stood proud in the large field of people: A little ways away from Josephine was Grantaire. His expression was not as cheerful as the rest. Drums could be heard in the distance, a carriag' drawing near.  
Enjolras began to sing, "Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men,"  
Soon the crowd started, "It's the music of the people who will be slaves again." The police who escorted the carriage looked around the crowd, as they grew louder. "Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me. Beyond the barricade. Is there a world you long to see?"  
The coffin on its carriage, came to the level of the students. Enjolras steps infront of the horses and waved the red flag. The horses stopped, "Then join the fight, that will face you the right to be free!" Enjolras yelled.  
Josephine and the rest of the students surrounded the carriage. "Do you hear the people sing the song of angry men? It is the music of the people who will not be slave again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"  
The students climbed on top of the carriage, Josephine led the horses. "Will you give all you can give? So that our banner may advance!" Enjolras bellowed to the crowd.  
"Some will fall and some will live. Will you stand up and take your chance?" Courfeyrac chanted.  
Marius, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac said in unison, "The blood of the matyrs, will water the meadows."  
Josephine smiled as she led the horses to where the barricades would arise. The people around her were so passionate they continued to sing the chorus. She turns off the main road, Gavorche's large elephant could be seen. Gavorche and his friends followed them. She pulled the horses to a sudden stop as the Calvary showed up.  
The muskets of the infantry poked through the broken down fence that surrounded the elephant. There was a prolonged silence between the infantry and the students. Josephine saw a soldier shaking nervously, he didn't want to be firing at these teenagers, young people. He accidentally pulled the trigger and shot an old woman.  
The crowd went wild as the woman fell lifelessly to the ground. Grantaire and Courfeyrac ran to the soldier and plucked him out of his hole.  
Josephine eyes grew in terror, as the Calvary ahead began to fire warning shots in the air for the crowd to simmer down.  
Enjolras looked around to his comrades, it has started. "To the barricade!" He screamed bravely. The students didn't have to be told twice, they ran to the café and on their way there the people of Pairs threw their things out. Building the Barricade of Freedom.  
They all were in a frenzy to quickly build the barricade before the soldiers came for them. And soon it was built high and strong. Josephine handed Grantaire his rifle and kept one herself.  
Enjolras stood amount the students looking as their true leader, "Here upon these stones. We will build our barricade. In the heart of the city, we claim as our own. Each man to his duty and don't be afraid."  
Josephine saw a man in workers clothing helping build the barricade. He looked familiar, yet not from the rebellion.  
"Wait!" Enjolras called, "I will need a report, on the strength of the foe."  
"I can't find out the truth," the man said to Enjolras walking closer, "I know their ways, fought their wars. The man slipped past the barricade."  
"See! The people unite!" Josephine said next to Eponine.  
"Pray your right!" Grantaire called for on top of the barricade.  
Enjolras climbed halfway up the center barricade, waving the red flag high. "Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7:  
Night had came to Paris, and the students had waited for an attack, but it hadn't happened. No sign of any movement outside the barricade.  
Josephine was starting to feel very anxious and distraught. All this waiting was killing her, not that she wanted the army to come. It was the agony of waiting for the moment the people she loved would fall.  
Grantaire cast glances at the boy sitting across from him playing nervously with his hands. "Here, you'll need some," he said to the younger boy, who looked up at him, quickly turning away his head away.  
He shyly reached for the wine bottle, "Th-Thank you, Monsieur."  
"Do I know you?" Grantaire questioned the boy.  
"No, Monsieur you must be mistaken!" The small boy took a small sip of the wine and happened back the bottle to Grantaire avoiding his glance. He nodded to him, and slowly walked away, looking back once.  
Josephine felt sick as Grantaire walked away from her, she thought she was almost found out and breathed out a heavy sigh.  
"He's back!" Joly's voice broke threw the silence.  
Josephine looked up from her spot, the man from before was on his way back. The students moved the barricade to let him inside.  
"Listen my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines, I have counted each man. I will tell what I can," Josephine looked deeply to this man, and hoped somebody else could see through his lies. "Better be warned, they have armies to spare. And our danger is real we need our cunning to bring them to heel,"  
Enjolras walked to him and placed a hand over his shoulder, Josephine couldn't believe Enjolras actually believed this man. "Have faith! If you know what they're movements are, we'll spoil there game. There are ways our people can fight, we shall over come their power!"  
The man looked to Enjolras with a scowl, "I have overheard their plans. There will be attack tonight, they intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their force but when it's light-"  
"Liar!" A strong voice called from the top of the barricade. Josephine smiled, someone else did know of his lies, Gavorche.  
Gavorche looked to the man and began to sing, "Good evening dear inspector. Lovely evening my dear. I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says , 'cause non of its true."  
Javert tried to escape from the barricade but was caught by Grantaire and Courfeyrac, "This only goes to show you what little people can do!" Gavorche finished.  
Courfeyrac grinned at Gavorche, "Bravo, little Gavorche! You're the top of the class!" He praised Gavorche.  
Gavorche smiled at Courfeyrac as he grabbed Grantaire's red hat and placed it on his head.  
"So, what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?" Prouvaire questioned.  
Enjolras turned to Javert, still in Grantaire and Courfeyrac's grasp.  
"Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there! The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert."  
"Shoot me now, or shoot me later, every schoolboy to his sport. Death to each and every traitor! I renounce you're people's court." Javert spat to Enjolras.  
Enjolras looked to Courfeyrac unfazed, "Take this man, being him through. There is work we have to do."  
Grantaire and Courfeyrac pulled Javert toward the café. Javert pushed Grantaire off of him, sending him flying into the wall next to him. Josephine's eyes grew as she watched, and went to help Grantaire to his feet. The students soon overpowered Javert, tying him up in the café.  
"When are they coming?!" Enjolras screamed at Javert, desperately.  
Out of the darkness, the students of the barricade heard the distant noises, the sound of hundreds of feet marching. Enjolras and the rest of the students looked out into the streets.

Josephine peered over the barricade. She made out the outlines of the hundreds of soldiers.  
A voice shout out from within the darkness, "Who's there?" The soldiers readied their guns.  
Enjolras wasted no time in answering, "French Revolution!"  
"Fire!" An explosion bursted over the barricade. The soldiers bullets ricochet off the buildings. Josephine covered her head in fear.  
"Comrades, do not fire! Save your gun powder!  
The soldiers advance onto the barricade. They were all in shock, the soldiers make it to the top of the barricade. Eponine saw one of the guns pointed to Marius, which in a split second she jumps infront of. Josephine watched in horror as the gun shot right threw her sister. Eponine was sent back,  
" 'Ponine!" Josephine cried, tears pouring down. She arose from her spot and ran to Eponine. Her hat flying off, long brown hair falling down her back.  
Grantaire gave a confused look to the sisters, it was unbelievable. Marius grabbed an explosive barrel, bring the torch to it a deadly look in his eyes.  
"Clear out or I'll blow up this barricade." He threatened.  
The soldiers seemed to not believe him, "Blow it up then and take yourself with it!"  
Marius nodded, "And myself with it," he brought the torch closer.  
"Back!" The soldier called to his men as they cleared. Enjolras took the torch away from him.  
Marius quickly walked to where Eponine lay. "Epone, what have you done?" Marius knelt beside her and pulled her into his lap.  
"Here, it's from.. Cosette I kept it from you.." Eponine said to Marius, holding out a letter, struggling to keep her arm out. "Don't be to hard on me.."  
Marius looked over Eponine an expression of grief and shock, "Eponine, you're hurt! You need some help!"  
Josephine felt a strong pair of arms wrap around wrapping around her, pulling her closer into a comforting embrace as her sister died in front of her. Rain began to fall upon them, "Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. You're here that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain.. Will make the flowers.. Grow.."  
"But you will live, Eponine! Dear God above! If I could close your wounds with words of love-"  
Eponine's dying face grew serious grabbing Marius' hand and placed it on her heart, "Just hold me now. And let it be. Shelter me, comfort me."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8:

Josephine sat lifelessly staring at ground, her sister passed away in the arms of the man she had loved.  
Grantaire walked to her slowly, thinking of what to say. He took a seat next to her and cleared his throat. Josephine looked up at him, then back to the ground.  
"Then, I won't ask.." He told her quietly, not daring to look at her. What could he say? She had only just lost her sister minutes before.  
She looked at him, she never thought that the pain of lost would hurt this much. There she swore to herself, of Grantaire would fall here she wouldn't live another second without him. She then cast long glances at her friends, it was so hard to believe that in a in a short day or less that would all be lying dead.  
"I'm sorry I cause you grief, Grantaire." She whispered to him, "I know you must blame yourself for me being here, but please-" She grabbed his hand and look at him with pleading eyes, "don't, for this was my choice to be here. And I'm staying here with you."  
He quickly kissed her making sure not to longer for her knew it wasn't the right time.  
"Don't shoot!" A man's unknown voice cried out as they all surrounded him guns pointed at him.  
Grantaire and Josephine jumped from their seats. He was dressed in a French army uniform, he dressed at the other side. "Here comes a man in uniform! What brings you to this place?" Joly questioned.  
"I come here as a volunteer!"  
"You're wearing an army uniform!"  
Josephine called angrily to the mysterious new figure.  
The man looked to her in shock yoder a girl here in this dangerous place. "That's why they let me through!"  
"You've get some years behind you, sir!"  
"There's much that I can do." Joly and the rest of the students took a hold on him.  
"You see that prisoner over there?" Joly asked him pointing to Javert. Grantaire moved away from Josephine and came behind them, "A volunteer like you!" He told the man with a sneer.  
"A spy that calls him Javert,"  
"He's going to get it too!" Grantaire violently said to him.  
Javert and this man looked at each other, Javert scowled as their eyes met.  
"Don't shoot! I know him! He's no soldier." Gavroche's told everyone.  
After the words left Gavroche's mouth, the man broke free from their grasped and grabbed Grantaire's gun.  
On the roof of the café, was one of the French soldiers, aiming for Enjolras. Before the shot could be fired, the man who took Grantaire's gun shot him down.  
The students took this as a warning and shot down the rest of the hidden snipers. Enjolras was greatly pleased with his help, "For you're presence of mind, for the deed you have done. I will thank you, M'sieur, when our battle is won."  
"Thank you, M'sieur," Josephine breathed out.  
"Give me no thanks, M'sieur, Mademoiselle. There is something you can do."  
"If it is in my power," Enjolras told him.  
"Give me the spy, Javert. Let me take care of him."

Enjolras turned to his tiny army, "The enemy may be regrouping, hold yourselves in readiness! Come, my friends, back to your position! The dawn is breaking fast."  
The mood of the companions began to change to something doubtful and hopeless.  
Josephine and Grantaire say among their friends, as usual Grantaire had a bottle of wine. Josephine lated her head down on his shoulder.  
Enjolras walked among them, "Courfeyrac, you take the watch. They may attack before it's ligh. Everyone keep the faith! For certain as our banner flies, we are not alone."  
Josephine quietly lated on Grantaire, who had an arm around her waist. She saw Marius working to raise the height of the barricade. "Marius, rest." She pleaded to him.  
Grantaire began to sing in his drunken state, "Drink with me, today's gone by!"  
"Sing with me the songs we knew." Josephine sang along with him.  
"Here's to the pretty girls, who went to our heads!" Prouvaire sang in.  
"Here's to the witty girls, who went to our beds," Joly sang. Josephine and Grantaire laughed.  
"Here's to them, and here's to you!" They all sang together.  
Grantaire continued strong, "Drink with me today's gone by! Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?" Josephine was hurt by his words he beautifully sang. Grantaire was to drunk to know what he had said, it was the truth.  
All of the students soon joined in, including Josephine, "Drink with me, today's gone by! To the life, that used to be. At the wine of friendship never say die.. Let the wine of friendship never run dry! Here's to you, and here's to me!"


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9:  
"The people have not stirred." Enjolras said to his comrades looking around the streets of Paris as the light from the morning hit them.  
"Yet, we will not abandon those who still live in fear," Courfeyrac told them, he knew there was little hope left for them.  
Enjolras lowered himself to his companions, "The people have not heard, yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear. Let us not waste lives!et all who wish to go from here!"  
Josephine hated to emit it but she wished Grantaire would speak up so he could live on. There was a uncertain silence in the air, until Gavroche sang from the top of the barricade, "Do you hear the people sing?"  
Courfeyrac joined in with the little boy, "Singing the songs of angry men,"  
And soon the mood of the students lifted as they all sang together, "It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your hearts echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start, when tomorrow comes."  
Feuilly walked to Enjolras a serious look on his face, "Ammunition's short!"  
Marius turned to them, "I will go into the streets. There are bodies all around, ammunition to be had."  
Enjolras shook his head, "Let me go, he's no more than a boy. I am old. I have nothing to fear."  
Josephine saw Gavorche beginning to climb over the barricade. "I volunteer!" He called.  
Josephine jumped to her feet and made her way to the end of the barricade, "Gavroche! Come down!" She cried in a panic.  
Courfeyrac ran to stand next to her,  
"Come back, Gavroche! Don't you dare!" He pleaded to the boy.  
But, Gavroche had already moved down the other side of the barricade. "Look at me, I'm almost there!" Gavroche chuckled out, "Little people know when little people fight, we may look easy pickings. But, we've got some bite!"  
"Gavroche!" Josephine screamed in bloody murder as she ran up the barricade.  
"Someone get her down!" Enjolras pleaded desperately.  
Grantaire ran to Josephine and picked her up dragging her down. She kicked and screamed in his arms. "No! No! That's my brother! As!" She cried tears poured out of her eyes.  
"So never kick a dog when he's just a pup-" As Gavorche moved closer threatening him to go back where he came.  
"N-No," Josephine couldn't watch the scene before her.  
"We'll fight like twenty armies, ad we won't give up!" More shots were fired passed him, "So you'd better run for cover, when the pup grows-" one last shot, Josephine fell to the ground as she watched her brothers body fall to the ground.  
No more words, no more songs would be heard from him again.  
She held her shaking arm out to Courfeyrac, who held Gavroche's body in his arms.  
Grantaire knelt down to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Josephine now felt alone, she had no one but Grantaire, her family was gone and her heart ached with so much grief.  
"You at the barricade! Listen to this!" The army officered to them, "The people of Paris sleep to their beds! You have no chance, no chance at all! Why throw your lives away?"  
Enjolras gazed around his small group, "Let us die facing our foes! Make them bleed while we can."  
Josephine looked, through her tears, at each one of their friends. They knew it would end today. Yet, all of them stayed brave. "Make'em pay through the nose!" She spat violently threw her gritted teeth.  
"Make'em pay for every man!" Courfeyrac said.  
Enjolras nodded to them all, "Let others rise to our place, until the earth is free!"  
"Cannons!" The soldiers brought out their cannons reading for them to be fired.  
The students prepared themselves for the impact of the cannons, "Fire!"  
Boom. Boom. Boom.  
The cannonballs came barreling into the barricade sending the students and debris back.  
Josephine landed on her side she was in excruciating pain. She slowly rolled herself over and found Grantaire a little ways away from her a trickle of blood on his brow from being hit with the debris.  
She slowly moved her body to lay next to him. "G-Grantaire?"


	11. Chapter Ten

Authors Note: I couldn't decide which ending I wanted to use. So, I'm going to kinda do an alternate ending for this. Thank You so much for all of you that read! Please review and favorite!

Chapter 10:  
Chaos ensued all around Josephine. It was happening all to fast for her. First her sister, then her brother, and now.. the love of her life.  
She laid her head over his chest, his breathing was shallow and very distant. He was still alive. And Josephine would take thisztias a sign to get him to safety.  
She shakily got to her feet, a pain rushing throughout her leg. She pushed this fiery pain away. There was no time to feel this, it would only slow her down.  
"I'll save you, Grantaire." She gripped underneath his shoulders and began to pull him towards the café. She collapsed on the ground, the pain in her leg would not cease.  
"N-No," she whispered through her teeth, "I cannot stop here.." She squeezed her eyes as she stood to her feet.  
She pulled Grantaire to the café, making sure to not get hit with the bullets being shot. There was screaming all around her, echoing in the back of her mind.  
Her friends, dear friends, where all dying in front of her and there wasn't anything she could do.  
Arriving to the café, she saw Enjolras running up the stairs. Quietly she moved through the door pulling Grantaire with her. She spotted a small closet door, just barely would it fit them both. The pain in her leg increased as she moved closer to the door.  
She clambered into the closet, and closed the door quietly so the French army wouldn't notice her as they poured into the café.  
The burning in her leg didn't subside as she laid on him. The pain was so excruciating, she fought to keep herself awake, but it was to no avail.

It has been three days to the day of the barricade's fall. Three of the Les Amis that used to stand so tall only remain now, Marius, Grantaire, and Josephine.  
Josephine had to have surgery to take out the bullet that enlodged itself in her thigh.  
Grantaire supporter her on his shoulders as they wonders through the streets of Paris. The images of the battle at the barricade were all to clear for Josephine. That night would forever replay in her mind. All her friends would never see tomorrow. She believed her and Grantaire were the only survivors, Grantaire called her his own "Little Guardian Angel". When he awoke in the morning after the barricade to find out she had saved him.  
The café that all the things happened came into view, it looked so clear. So clean. As if nothing of a few days ago had happened.  
Grantaire was going to shield her from remembering it all and turn a different way, until she yanked on his arm. "Do you hear that?" She questioned him in some sort of trance as she walked towards the café, entering the building. Singing could be heard from upstairs it sounded to have much grief behind the words. "And tomorrow never came.. From the corner they could see a world reborn. And they rose with voices and I can hear them now!" The voice became shaken and louder, tears where most likely rolling down the person's face.  
"Grantaire, will you bring me up there?" She asked, he nodded and picked her up in a bridal style, moving slowly towards the stairs.  
The voice continued, "The very words they sung became their last communion, only at the lonely barricade at dawn. Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me. That I live and you are gone. There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain that goes on and on.." As the voice finished this line, Grantaire and Josephine made it to the top.  
Josephine stared at the man who sat at the table with teary eyes, Grantaire held her around the waist as she had her arms around Grantaire's shoulder. Desperately Josephine and Grantaire made their way to the figure. "Marius!" She cried as she fell to her knees.  
Marius, who had also been crying, looked to Josephine and Grantaire in such shock. He quickly pulled Josephine into an embrace, "This is unbelievable that you are here."  
He stood and placed a hand on Grantaire's shoulder and gave him such a grin. "I really thought I was all alone."  
"When I got wounded at the barricade, my Little Guardian Angel, pulled me to safety. Even though she too had been wounded, worse than myself." He told to Marius as Josephine stood next to him. He kissed her forehead.

The boys of the barricade had such a bond to each other, their songs will be sung forevermore. Never shall they truly be forgotten.  
The long years Josephine and Grantaire spent together had been created by such bonds.  
They and Marius would never forget the vow they made at the café that day. They would make sure their friends' deaths would never go in vain.


	12. Chapter Eleven (Alternate Ending)

Chapter 7:  
Night had came to Paris, and the students had waited for an attack, but it hadn't happened. No sign of any movement outside the barricade.  
Josephine was starting to feel very anxious and distraught. All this waiting was killing her, not that she wanted the army to come. It was the agony of waiting for the moment the people she loved would fall.  
Grantaire cast glances at the boy sitting across from him playing nervously with his hands. "Here, you'll need some," he said to the younger boy, who looked up at him, quickly turning away his head away.  
He shyly reached for the wine bottle, "Th-Thank you, Monsieur."  
"Do I know you?" Grantaire questioned the boy.  
"No, Monsieur you must be mistaken!" The small boy took a small sip of the wine and happened back the bottle to Grantaire avoiding his glance. He nodded to him, and slowly walked away, looking back once.  
Josephine felt sick as Grantaire walked away from her, she thought she was almost found out and breathed out a heavy sigh.  
"He's back!" Joly's voice broke threw the silence.  
Josephine looked up from her spot, the man from before was on his way back. The students moved the barricade to let him inside.  
"Listen my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines, I have counted each man. I will tell what I can," Josephine looked deeply to this man, and hoped somebody else could see through his lies. "Better be warned, they have armies to spare. And our danger is real we need our cunning to bring them to heel,"  
Enjolras walked to him and placed a hand over his shoulder, Josephine couldn't believe Enjolras actually believed this man. "Have faith! If you know what they're movements are, we'll spoil there game. There are ways our people can fight, we shall over come their power!"  
The man looked to Enjolras with a scowl, "I have overheard their plans. There will be attack tonight, they intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their force but when it's light-"  
"Liar!" A strong voice called from the top of the barricade. Josephine smiled, someone else did know of his lies, Gavorche.  
Gavorche looked to the man and began to sing, "Good evening dear inspector. Lovely evening my dear. I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says , 'cause non of its true."  
Javert tried to escape from the barricade but was caught by Grantaire and Courfeyrac, "This only goes to show you what little people can do!" Gavorche finished.  
Courfeyrac grinned at Gavorche, "Bravo, little Gavorche! You're the top of the class!" He praised Gavorche.  
Gavorche smiled at Courfeyrac as he grabbed Grantaire's red hat and placed it on his head.  
"So, what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?" Prouvaire questioned.  
Enjolras turned to Javert, still in Grantaire and Courfeyrac's grasp.  
"Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there! The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert."  
"Shoot me now, or shoot me later, every schoolboy to his sport. Death to each and every traitor! I renounce you're people's court." Javert spat to Enjolras.  
Enjolras looked to Courfeyrac unfazed, "Take this man, being him through. There is work we have to do."  
Grantaire and Courfeyrac pulled Javert toward the café. Javert pushed Grantaire off of him, sending him flying into the wall next to him. Josephine's eyes grew as she watched, and went to help Grantaire to his feet. The students soon overpowered Javert, tying him up in the café.  
"When are they coming?!" Enjolras screamed at Javert, desperately.  
Out of the darkness, the students of the barricade heard the distant noises, the sound of hundreds of feet marching. Enjolras and the rest of the students looked out into the streets.

Josephine peered over the barricade. She made out the outlines of the hundreds of soldiers.  
A voice shout out from within the darkness, "Who's there?" The soldiers readied their guns.  
Enjolras wasted no time in answering, "French Revolution!"  
"Fire!" An explosion bursted over the barricade. The soldiers bullets ricochet off the buildings. Josephine covered her head in fear.  
"Comrades, do not fire! Save your gun powder!  
The soldiers advance onto the barricade. They were all in shock, the soldiers make it to the top of the barricade. Eponine saw one of the guns pointed to Marius, which in a split second she jumps infront of. Josephine watched in horror as the gun shot right threw her sister. Eponine was sent back,  
" 'Ponine!" Josephine cried, tears pouring down. She arose from her spot and ran to Eponine. Her hat flying off, long brown hair falling down her back.  
Grantaire gave a confused look to the sisters, it was unbelievable. Marius grabbed an explosive barrel, bring the torch to it a deadly look in his eyes.  
"Clear out or I'll blow up this barricade." He threatened.  
The soldiers seemed to not believe him, "Blow it up then and take yourself with it!"  
Marius nodded, "And myself with it," he brought the torch closer.  
"Back!" The soldier called to his men as they cleared. Enjolras took the torch away from him.  
Marius quickly walked to where Eponine lay. "Epone, what have you done?" Marius knelt beside her and pulled her into his lap.  
"Here, it's from.. Cosette I kept it from you.." Eponine said to Marius, holding out a letter, struggling to keep her arm out. "Don't be to hard on me.."  
Marius looked over Eponine an expression of grief and shock, "Eponine, you're hurt! You need some help!"  
Josephine felt a strong pair of arms wrap around wrapping around her, pulling her closer into a comforting embrace as her sister died in front of her. Rain began to fall upon them, "Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. You're here that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain.. Will make the flowers.. Grow.."  
"But you will live, Eponine! Dear God above! If I could close your wounds with words of love-"  
Eponine's dying face grew serious grabbing Marius' hand and placed it on her heart, "Just hold me now. And let it be. Shelter me, comfort me."


End file.
